Rompecabezas
by Iori Yagami CCH V. Misaki T
Summary: Haruka es un joven chef que vive en la Ciudad de Iwatobi; es un chico cualquiera, sin embargo, cada día que el joven Nanase despierta, tiene una vida distinta, cada vez que la luz del Sol se filtra por la ventana, uno de sus amigos se presentara como su pareja, haciendo que nuestro protagonista se sienta confundido ¿Es un sueño del que no puede despertar? RinHaru, ReiHaru, KisuHaru
1. Chapter 1

**Rompecabezas**

Resumen: Haruka Nanase es un joven chef que vive en la Ciudad de Iwatobi; era un chico común, como cualquier otro, sin embargo, cada día que el joven Nanase despierta, tiene una vida distinta, sigue siendo un chef, eso es claro, también sigue en la Ciudad de Iwatobi, y conserva a sus amigos de siempre… Pero cada vez que la luz del Sol se filtra por la ventana, uno de sus amigos se presentara como su supuesta pareja, haciendo que nuestro protagonista se sienta confundido… ¿Es un sueño del que no puede despertar?

0o0o0o0o0o

Prologo

Lo único que recordaba era agua, agua que lo ahogaba, que por más que intentaba nadar sus piernas y brazos no respondían, sentía esa horrible sensación de estar siendo sofocado.

-¡Nanase-san!- Y volvió al mundo real, delante de ella estaba una de las ayudantes de cocina algo preocupada- Oh Nanase-san, realmente estaba preocupada… Hace ya un buen rato que trataba de llamar su atención.

Y Haruka Nanase se disculpó, hacía varios días que realmente se perdía en sus pensamientos, ¿a qué se debía? Ni siquiera él lo sabía, pero lo que fuera, realmente bajaba su nivel en el trabajo.

Alrededor de la media noche, Haruka salió del restaurante en donde estaba, una de las lámparas no servía y el constante sonido de electricidad en otro de los focos lo aturdía, se hundió en su bufanda y alzó el cuello de su abrigo, realmente hacía frío, debía llegar a casa lo más pronto posible, necesitaba darse una buena ducha.

-¡Haru!-. Y una voz en la calle llamó su atención, cuando se dignó a ver de quien se trataba, vio a Rin Matsuoka, uno de sus amigos y además el policía de la zona, Haruka miró a ambas direcciones antes de cruzar la calle, cuando quedó frente a él le saludo, notando que Rin se había quitado ya la chaqueta del trabajo, ahora simplemente conservaba la camisa blanca y los pantalones azules del uniforme.

-He terminado mi turno, ¿vamos juntos a casa?-.

Y sin mucho que pensar, Haruka accedió, caminando con Rin por la banqueta, Rin hablaba sobre lo atareado que había sido su día, a pesar de que Iwatobi era un pueblo pequeño, Rin le contó sobre un incendio cerca de la costa, habían ido de apoyo, Haruka solo escuchó atento, realmente él nunca fue un chico de muchas palabras.

Al llegar al departamento de Haruka, él y Rin se despidieron; Rin esperó a que Haruka estuviera dentro de su casa, aguardaba un momento más, hasta que veía que la luz del departamento de Haruka se encendía, y después cuando notaba que nada malo ocurría se iba tranquilamente a su departamento, unas calles más lejos.

Aquella noche, Haruka tuvo un sueño extraño, volvió a estar rodeado de agua, y por más que nadaba no llegaba a la superficie, intentó impulsarse, cada vez con más fuerza, sin embargo el resultado era el mismo, incluso, al final del sueño, unas algas se enredaron en sus piernas impidiendo que Haruka siguiese nadando.

Haruka despertó de un salto y tocó su frente, el reloj de la pared marcaba las ocho de la mañana y, detrás de la puerta se podía apreciar el olor de la caballa recién hecha, Haruka se reincorporó de la cama y talló sus ojos un poco, ¿sus vecinos estaban cocinando caballa?, en ese instante la puerta de la habitación se abrió y entonces observó cómo Rin entraba, tranquilo y calmado con una charola en las manos, Haruka realmente se sorprendió pero no pudo articular palabra ¿acaso había dejado la puerta abierta [Otra vez]?

-Haru, al fin despiertas, realmente estaba muy preocupado por ti, te llamé varias veces para que fueras a desayunar, pero me ignoraste-. Habló Rin con cierto alivio en su voz, después dejó la charola con comida a disposición de Haruka.

Haruka se quedó observando la charola, tratando de reacomodar sus ideas: en la noche había visto a Rin, y Rin había ido a su casa, no se quedó en la suya a dormir, y había cerrado la puerta, lo recordaba bastante bien, hacía mucho frío y quería que el calor se acumulara por ello la había cerrado bien, la única réplica de la llave la tenía su casero, y solo la daría en una emergencia, entonces… ¿Cómo y Por qué?

-Vamos, Haru. Te llevaré al trabajo, debo pasar a la estación para dejar mi arma, por alguna razón la traje conmigo ayer, espero que mi jefe no se haya dado cuenta, todo es tu culpa… pensé que llegaría tarde a recogerte-.

Y en ese instante algo extraño pasó, algo que Haruka nunca olvidaría, Rin se acercó a él y acarició sus cabellos, con aquella filosa sonrisa que caracterizaba a su amigo cuando estaba a punto de hacer algo que le gustaba, y cuando menos lo sintió sus labios estaban amoldándose perfectamente a los de su amigo pelirrojo.

Cuando Rin se separó de los labios de Haruka, le miró algo confundido.

-¿Ocurre algo, Haru? Estas extraño hoy… ¿Te sientes enfermo?-.

Y Haruka negó con la cabeza lentamente, tratando de entender que sucedía… ¿era un sueño? No, no lo era, ese beso fue muy real, y el aroma de la caballa era hiperrealista, entonces… ¿Qué ocurría?

Entonces Rin y Haruka, después de varios minutos salieron del departamento, entonces Haruka descubrió que las cosas de Rin estaban ahí, ropa, uniformes, objetos de limpieza, objetos personales… ¿Qué rayos pasaba? Eso ni él lo entendía.

Al llegar al restaurante, Rin se despidió de Haruka con otro beso en los labios, el cual fue torpemente correspondido, recordó las palabras de Rin antes de salir del departamento.

"Haru, somos pareja, y si no me cuentas lo que te inquieta, me inquietas a mi… ¿no confías en mi acaso?"

Haruka sintió si corazón latir con fuerza, tocó sus labios mientras miraba la espalda de Rin que se alejaba por la calle…

Todo era real, no parecía un sueño… ¿acaso… ayer estaba tan cansado que no escuchó que Rin le propuso una relación y él había aceptado? ¿Tan cansado estaba?...


	2. 1

Capitulo 1

Recapitulando todo, el día anterior había salido alrededor de la media noche, encontró a Rin en la calle, habían caminado juntos hasta su departamento, Rin se despidió y después el subió las escaleras, encendió las luces, dejó sus cosas en el sofá y después se asomó por la ventana para ver la espalda de Rin alejándose por la calle, miró la luz de un poste parpadeando insoportable, se metió y después cerró la puerta y las ventanas, ya que hacía mucho frío, dejó las llaves encima de la nevera y después tomó un baño, se colocó la pijama y a penas su cabeza tocó su almohada había quedado profundamente dormido.

Ahora, había tenido un sueño extraño y cuando despertó, Rin estaba ahí, con el desayuno y diciendo que era su pareja, soltó un suspiro y miró su sartén en el fuego… ¿Cómo es que estaba pasando todo esto?, sea lo que sea lo estaba poniendo muy nervioso, estaba confundido, y para empezar, ¿Cuándo había aceptado salir con Rin? No, no recordaba nada al respecto en la plática de anoche.

Salió a dejar una orden y en eso una mano tocó su hombro, se trataba de Ryugazaki Rei, uno de sus amigos y el causante de muchos incendios en la ciudad, debido a que era un científico "algo excéntrico" había dicho Rin, y siempre provocaba una que otra explosión; Haruka le regaló una suave sonrisa y le llevó a una mesa apenas terminó de dejar la orden.

-Se ve bastante pálido, Haruka senpai…- habló Rei algo preocupado por la condición de su amigo.

-Ya te he dicho que dejes el "senpai", ya no estamos en la escuela preparatoria, Rei- suspiró Haruka con una suave y ligera sonrisa, casi invisible, pues por más que se lo repetía Rei seguía llamándole de esa forma.

-Lo siento- tartamudeó Rei avergonzado- pero es difícil, aún no me acostumbro.-

-Rei…-Habló Haruka mirándole fijamente y Rei alzó la mirada para poder verle- dime… ¿sabes desde cuando estoy saliendo con Rin?

Rei se quedó pensativo un instante pero después miró con naturalidad al azabache que se conservaba expectante y atento.

-Más o menos desde hace un año y medio.- Respondió Rei completamente sorprendido.

"¿¡Año y medio!?" Pensó Haruka, era una broma, ¿no?... Sin embargo, conocía a Rei, y sabía que él no bromearía con algo así, un sudor frío bajó por su frente ¿qué era lo que pasaba?

Cuando el día finalizó, cerca de la media noche, Haruka cerró el lugar como de costumbre, hacía frío, la misma lámpara molesta hacia ruido y seguía haciendo frío, caminó un par de pasos y en ese instante llegó Rin con una sonrisa boba besando su mejilla.

Haruka aún no estaba acostumbrado, pero tampoco quería ser grosero, así que no dijo nada al respecto.

-¿Cómo te fue hoy?- Habló Rin con una sonrisa mientras tomaba la mano de Haruka entrelazando sus dedos.

-Bien…-habló Haruka tragando saliva- Rei fue por la tarde, pensé que tal vez te vería…-.

-Lo siento, pero el trabajo me mantuvo ocupado todo el día.- Respondió Rin y después miró a Haruka que tiritaba un poco a causa del frío.- Hace frío, apurémonos.-

Al llegar al departamento, las luces se encendieron, Haruka dejó las llaves encima de la nevera y después se asomó por la ventana, tratando de ver la espalda de Rin alejándose.

-¿A quién buscas? ¿Has oído un ruido extraño?- Habló Rin detrás de él.

Haruka pegó un saltito, pero después recordó que Rin y él ahora vivían juntos, al parecer desde hace un año, aunque siendo sinceros no podía acostumbrarse aún.

-No, nada, es que, aquel poste de luz sigue haciendo mucho ruido como siempre-.

Rin se colocó a lado del pelinegro asintió divertido "es verdad" susurró soltando una pequeña carcajada.

Después de una ducha, en la que Haruka obligó a que tomasen por separado, se colocó el pijama y se metió debajo de las cobijas, hacia bastante frío, por lo que Haruka decidió cubrirse casi completamente, en cuanto Rin salió de la ducha, sintió su cuerpo sentándose en la orilla de la cama. Levantó un poco la mirada para ver al pelirrojo secar su cabello, después volvió a colocarse en su posición, cerrando los ojos un poco, después de unos momentos sintió como el peso de Rin dejaba la cama y escuchó sus pasos suaves y volvió a sentir el peso del cuerpo del pelirrojo aunque esta vez no en la orilla de la cama, sino a su lado, Haruka apretó sus ojos, ¿en serio dormirían juntos? Estaba tan avergonzado por eso… sin embargo no dijo nada, ni siquiera se inmutó, sintió el frío de las sábanas al levantarse y después el cuerpo de Rin apegarse al suyo, inevitablemente sus mejillas se sonrojaron y más aún cuando este le abrazó por la cintura.

-Haru, ¿estás dormido?-. Susurró Rin contra el oído del pelinegro.

-No, aún no.- Respondió neutral.

Conservaría la calma, tal vez se había golpeado la cabeza mientras dormía y por eso ahora no recordaba nada respecto a su relación con Rin, eso pensaba hasta que sintió un suave beso al ras de su nuca, se sobresaltó un poco y después escuchó a Rin murmurar "Dame calor, muero de frío", Haruka casi se muere de vergüenza ante tales palabras y agradeció infinitamente la oscuridad de la habitación, pues Rin no notaría siquiera lo avergonzado que estaba, Haruka se giró con cuidado quedando frente a frente con el pelirrojo y se acorrucó en él, Rin soltó una risilla suave, y tomó de la barbilla al azabache, haciendo que levantara el rostro para después depositar un suave beso.

A pesar de que en todo el día, era el tercer beso que Haruka tenía con Rin, seguía sintiéndose avergonzado y sorprendido, trató de corresponder de la misma manera, suave y tranquila, moviendo sus labios suave y despacio, justo como Rin lo hacía…

Pasó un rato, y ni siquiera Haruka recordaba el momento en el que aquel beso había pasado de suave y tranquilo a rudo y demandante, ahora incluso podía sentir la húmeda lengua del pelirrojo moviéndose y frotándose a la suya, estaba avergonzado, pero realmente se sentía bien, y aunque muy en su interior deseaba parar, no podía.

Sintió las tibias manos de Rin acariciar suavemente su cuello y después descender hasta el primer botón del pijama, después al segundo, al tercero, desabrochando uno por uno, dejando la camisa del pijama abierta por completo, Haruka se separó por un momento del beso, dejando en el proceso un delgado hilo de saliva entre ambas bocas, ladeó el rostro para poder respirar, entonces sintió los labios de Rin besar su cuello, bajando despacio y dejando a su paso pequeñas mordidas que arrancaban uno que otro quejido de los labios de Haruka, después los labios de Rin bajaron aún más llegando a la clavícula del pelinegro la cual lamió bajando hasta el esternón, Haruka soltó un suave gemido llevando sus manos hacia el cabello de Rin; Rin siguió con su trabajo, amaba escuchar a Haruka gemir, aunque esta vez, Haruka se contenía demasiado, cosa que le resultó extraña, pero lo dejaría pasar, quizá era el frío o el cansancio.

Los labios de Rin se apoderaron de uno de los pezones de Haruka, lamiendo y mordiendo con suavidad. Haruka mordió su labio inferior, ¿Por qué se sentía tan bien? ¿Por qué ansiaba más? Y peor aún, ¿Por qué lo deseaba tanto?

Sus ojos se abrieron más al sentir la mano de Rin en sus caderas, y que deslizaban poco a poco el pantalón del pijama hasta quitarlos, Haruka deseó parar, su mente quiso detener todo aquello, sin embargo no pudo. Su cuerpo lo necesitaba.

Y, gracias a la luz de una de las farolas pudo ver el cuerpo de Rin que se levantaba para quedar encima de él quitándose la camisa negra sin mangas que usaba para dormir, también escuchó el sonido de una envoltura romperse, Haruka quiso preguntar, pero la mano de Rin lo hizo desistir, ahora sentía aquella juguetona mano sobre su ya inevitable erección. También sintió como poco a poco Rin se deshacía del bóxer de Haruka, su última barrera de intimidad. Haruka levantó la mirada para poder ver la silueta de Rin, apenas reflejada por la luz pública de la calle.

-Hoy quiero hacerle mirándote- dijo el pelirrojo con suavidad, mientras poco a poco le separaba las piernas, Haruka simplemente se quedaba ahí, como un idiota observando, y dejándose hacer, porque, para ser sinceros era su primera vez… Nunca pensó en el sexo como algo primordial y necesario, y en escala de Nanase Haruka, este paso biológico necesario había quedado en el último puesto… o al menos hasta ahora.

Sintió como las manos de Rin se deslizaban, con un líquido resbaladizo y frío sobre todo su falo, hasta llegar a "aquella zona", pues incluso para Haruka era vergonzoso aceptarlo, sintió los dedos de Rin abrirse paso, Haruka ladeo el rostro gimiendo; aquellos dedos entraban y salían como si nada, fácilmente, también sentía los cálidos besos de Rin en su cuello, sin dudarlo, Haruka giró su rostro para encarar a Rin, tomó su rostro y beso sus labios, el pelirrojo correspondió el beso con seguridad, un beso húmedo en el cual sus lenguas eran participes, después de unos momentos Rin se separó de Haruka y le sonrió:

-No puedo aguantar más…- Habló Rin y sacando sus dedos, los sustituyó con su miembro erecto, Haruka ladeó el rostro, había entrado con facilidad debido al juego previo y que además mientras Haruka pensaba en su primera vez, Rin se colocaba el condón. El lubricante hacia un buen trabajo, pues no costó mucho trabajo la penetración.

-Haru, voy a empezar a moverme.- Habló Rin y Haruka asintió entre gemidos.

Rin comenzó a mover sus caderas, despacio, soltando uno que otro gruñido de placer, Haruka por su lado abrió un poco más las piernas para darle mayor comodidad al pelirrojo, los sonidos húmedos aumentaron en cada embestida, una más fuerte y profunda que la otra, hubo un momento en el que la mente de Haruka se quedó en blanco, y lo único que pensaba era que quería sentir a Rin más adentro, o más fuerte, incluso lo gritaba, y Rin obedecía, yendo cada vez más fuerte y cada vez más, produciendo más sonidos, produciendo más gritos pidiendo "más"...

-¡Rápido, Haru! ¡Ya es tarde!-.

Gritó Rin mientras mordía un pan tostado, Haruka salió detrás de él jadeando.

-¡Es tu culpa! ¡Fuimos a dormir muy tarde!- Le reprochó Rin a Haruka que corría a su lado.

-¿Mi culpa? ¡Tú eras el que necesitaba calor!- contestó el azabache.

Rin soltó una risa y Haruka le miró con el entrecejo fruncido, aunque, a decir verdad, le había gustado mucho.

En ese instante, tres hombres salieron de un callejo, ninguno era conocido por Haruka, y por lo que entendía no tenían buenas intenciones.

-Vete, Haru.- Habló Rin seriamente.

¿Irse y dejarlo solo? ¿Estaba loco? El más alto y temible de ellos dijo:

-Venimos a saldar cuentas, mi hermano fue a prisión por tu culpa- Y de inmediato sacó un arma, Haruka enmudeció y Rin retrocedió.

-Bien, si quieres matarme, al menos hazlo solo… no había necesidad de venir con otras dos basuras…- contestó Rin, sin embargo, antes de que pudiese seguir con la pelea, el hombre cambió la dirección de la pistola apuntando directamente a Haruka, y en ese momento, casi en un parpadeo, detonó el arma, Haruka sintió un dolor indescriptible en la parte baja del abdomen, lo único que vio fue la cara de Rin, escuchó al hombre decir "Ojo por ojo, diente por diente", Haruka llevó su mano a su vientre mirando el líquido rojo en ella, escuchó los gritos de Rin y después…

Oscuridad.

Continuará-


	3. II

II

-¡Ah!- su rostro estaba sudando, y de inmediato se levantó de la cama llevando sus manos a su abdomen, notando que todo estaba bien, aquel sueño había sido tan realista, incluso podría jurar que el dolor lo sintió en carne propia. ¿Dónde estaba Rin?, ¿estaba bien?, cuando levantó el rostro miró que no estaba en su recamara del departamento, había unas cortinas oscuras que impedían el paso a la luz, removió las sábanas azul oscuro y notó que llevaba un pijama, al quedar al borde de la cama, miró unas pantuflas, seguro eran de él, ¿estaban en el departamento de Rin?, tocó su frente confundido y se colocó las pantuflas caminando alrededor de la habitación. Era un gusto bastante elegante, pero no dejaba de ser lindo, había un montón de libros en los estantes, abrió la puerta de la recámara y caminó a paso lento hasta llegar a una habitación a lado de en la que estaba, había un montón de libros en el suelo, y en el escritorio había alguien dormido, Haruka dudo en ir, pero sus piernas simplemente se acercaron, al estar más cerca de aquella persona notó de quien se trataba.

-Rei- habló Haruka moviendo a su antiguo compañero de escuela.

El aludido abrió los ojos mirando al azabache delante de él, tomó sus gafas y después le sonrió.

-Lamento causarte molestias…-habló al fin reincorporándose.

-Rei, ¿Dónde está Rin?-preguntó Haruka, a pesar de que aquello había sido un sueño, aún temía por la integridad de su pareja, además, estaba confundido, ¿Por qué estaba en el departamento de Rei? Tenía muchas preguntas en su cabeza, pero hasta ahora ninguna tenía respuesta.

-¿Rin-san?-Rei se mantuvo pensativo y después le sonrió- bueno, seguramente está haciendo su trabajo, no olvides que es un 'defensor de la ley'-.

¿Haciendo su trabajo? ¿Qué estaba pasando?, en ese momento Rei se puso de pie y acarició los negros cabellos de Haruka, lo cual lo sorprendió bastante, sin embargo eso no se comparó con la acción a continuación.

Fue un suave contacto, uno incluso muy tímido, pero sí, Rei había besado sus labios, apenas fue un suave roce, uno tímido pero confuso.

-Vamos, Haruka. Ya es un poco tarde, olvide despertarte esta vez-.

¿¡Haruka!? ¿Por qué Rei no le estaba dando ese 'senpai' después de su nombre? ¿¡Por qué lo había besado!? ¿Acaso no recordaba que Rin era su pareja?

0o0O0O00O0

-¡Haru-chan!- Y Haruka volvió a la realidad mirando al rubio delante de él- Te he preguntado por Rei-chan. Hace mucho tiempo que no lo veo.

Haruka movió la cabeza tratando de volver a la realidad y después le entregó el pastel de fresas que el rubio había pedido.

-Ha estado trabajando, Nagisa…-

Nagisa tomó el tenedor diciendo algo como "Rei-chan siempre está ocupado…" pero su voz se perdió pues Haruka estaba tratando de reacomodar las piezas, todo era un desorden… Está bien, recapitulemos…

Hace un par de días había salido alrededor de la media noche, encontró a Rin en la calle, habían caminado juntos hasta su departamento, Rin se despidió y después el subió las escaleras, encendió las luces, dejó sus cosas en el sofá y después se asomó por la ventana para ver la espalda de Rin alejándose por la calle, miró la luz de un poste parpadeando insoportable, se metió y después cerró la puerta y las ventanas, ya que hacía mucho frío, dejó las llaves encima de la nevera y después tomó un baño, se colocó la pijama y a penas su cabeza tocó su almohada había quedado profundamente dormido.

Después, había tenido un sueño extraño y cuando despertó, Rin estaba ahí, con el desayuno y diciendo que era su pareja, estuvo con ese sentimiento de incertidumbre todo el día, habló con Rei durante el trabajo y el mismo Rei había dicho que llevaba saliendo con Rin alrededor de año y medio, al finalizar el día, Rin fue por él y ambos se fueron juntos a casa, después habían tomado una ducha… Y después, habían tenido sexo casi toda la noche, en la mañana se les había hecho tarde y salieron corriendo del departamento, al doblar la calle unos hombres los interceptaron y uno le había disparado, miró la sangre en sus manos, después escuchó la voz de Rin hablándole, después despertó en la un lugar ajeno a su hogar, y no sólo eso, Rei estaba ahí, lo había besado y, no sólo eso, había prometido tomarse un tiempo para ir por él en la noche, pues no quería que su "pareja" regresara solo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo saliendo con Rei, Nagisa?- interrumpió Haruka a Nagisa que seguía hablando.

-¿Eh?- Nagisa se quedó pensativo mirando hacia arriba esperando como que el cielo le iluminara- Alrededor de un año y medio, Haru-chan. Que cruel. ¿Lo haz olvidado?...- reprochó Nagisa.

¿¡Año y medio!? ¿¡Qué carajo estaba pasando!?

Cuando llegó la noche, Haruka salió cerrando el lugar, el mismo porte de luz estaba ahí, molesto y escandaloso, se arropó y miró a Rin ahí, en la banqueta.

-Haru, ¿nos vamos juntos?- habló Rin con una sonrisa acercándose al azabache.

Haruka no negaría que quería saber que estaba pasando, quería preguntarle a Rin si recordaba algo… Pero no pudo, le avergonzaba que Rin le dijera "Fue un sueño".

Ambos caminaron un par de calles cuando una voz les llamó, ambos se detuvieron y miraron a Rei llegar corriendo.

-Rin-san…-habló Rei tratando de recuperar el aliento- gracias por regresar con Haruka los últimos días…-.

-Descuida, he escuchado que tienes mucho trabajo… solo te pido que no hagas más explosiones- se burló Rin recibiendo una sonrisa avergonzada de parte de Rei- Bien, en ese caso me voy, nos vemos-.

Y Haruka quiso detenerle, pero no pudo simplemente le dejo ir, ambos se quedaron ahí, hasta que Rin dobló la calle, después Haruka y Rei se fueron por la calle, ambos en silencio, como casi siempre solían estar, cada uno pensando en sus cosas, aunque esta vez, Haruka pensaba en todo lo que estaba pasando, ¿qué era?

Cuando llegaron a aquel departamento, Haruka apenas y sabía dónde estaban las cosas, lo único que quería hacer era dormir, dormir mucho, y darse una larga y caliente ducha.

Estaba muy confundido, demasiado. Y no quería ni pensar en eso, simplemente quería paz y tranquilidad.

Cuando Haruka salió de su ducha, se sentó en la orilla de la cama, secó su cabello con una toalla, ahora que observaba bien, todo estaba ordenado, a excepción del estudio en donde había encontrado a Rei en la mañana, sonrió para sí, le agradaba ese ambiente de paz.

-Perdóname, por favor, Haruka- escuchó en la puerta la voz de Rei y Haruka volteó para mirarle.

-¿De qué hablas, Rei?- preguntó Haruka asombrado y Rei agachó la mirada y después suspiró.

-Hace un par de meses que he estado con el trabajo y ni siquiera he pasado tiempo contigo, a veces nos vemos en las mañanas, pero… es que…- Rei levantó un poco la cabeza para poder ver a Haruka que se encontraba escuchándole- aún no puedo dar con aquel experimento, no me da resultados, por más que busco no encuentro que me falta para lograrlo, he buscado en todos los medios, he investigado, he leído libro tras libro… -y Rei se llevó las manos a la cabeza con desespero, pero casi de inmediato notó que volvía a hablar del trabajo y se quitó las gafas- por favor, perdóname.

Haruka simplemente suspiró, no sabía ni de que hablaba, pero estaba bien.

-Es algo inevitable, no te preocupes- Contestó.

Rei sonrió ante esa clara respuesta de "está bien, no estoy molesto", así que caminó hasta la cama y después subió a ella abrazando a Haruka por detrás y besó su cuello repetidas veces.

-Mañana es tu día libre, ¿verdad?-

Y Haruka asintió avergonzado, realmente esperaba que Rei no notara su gesto.

-Mañana salgamos juntos, por favor-.

0o0o0o0o0o0oo0oo0o0o0o0

…Continuará


	4. III

III

Cuando abrió los ojos, sintió una suave respiración en su cuello y dos brazos rodeándole la cintura, bostezo suavemente y se giró despacio para ver a Rei que dormía plácidamente a su lado, debía admitir que Rei era lindo así, y además al contrario de su "extraño sueño" con Rin, él era dulce y menos salvaje, tranquilo era la palabra correcta. Aunque, no recordaba nada respecto a su relación con Rei, se sentía más tranquilo con él.

Con cuidado de no despertar al joven científico, Haruka removió los brazos de su cintura y se levantó con cuidado de la cama. Se daría una buena ducha, caminó por el corredor y después le echó una mirada al estudio, en el escritorio había cientos de papeles, unos apilados, otros amontonados, se preguntaba ¿Qué clase de cosas hará Rei?, devolvió la mirada a la habitación mirando que Rei seguía dormido y se adentró a la habitación, ¿Cuál sería ese proyecto, aquel experimento, en el cual, según palabras de Rei, había olvidado su "deber conyugal"?, Haruka se encaminó mirando de reojo los papeles, algunos estaban llenos de cálculos y rayones, sin embargo en todos podía leer el encabezado "elixir de la juventud y belleza eterna", Rei siempre fue un fanático de estas cosas, aunque lamentaba el hecho de que Rei se propusiera crear algo, que para él, era más que imposible.

Salió del estudio cerrando con cuidado la puerta tras de sí y se quedó mirando la puerta cerrada por unos momentos… ¿Era en serio ese proyecto? Suspiró y dio por terminado el tema en su cabeza.

Se había dado una tranquila y agradable ducha, después se vistió y decidió hacer el desayuno, Rei aún no despertaba, "Rin dijo que estaba trabajando muy duro, seguro es por eso" pensó.

Cuando el aroma del desayuno comenzó a inundar el lugar, Rei comenzó a abrir los ojos, el desayuno olía realmente bien, y eso le reconfortaba, amaba comer la comida recién hecha de su pareja, pues la comida recalentada en el microondas no se comparaba con la recién hecha, si bien ambas sabían realmente espectacular, nada se compararía a comerla recién preparada.

Se levantó de la cama y estiró un poco colocándose las pantuflas, después recordó algo, su proyecto, aquel proyecto al que no le veía fin… suspiró con pesadumbre y después se levantó acomodándose las gafas y caminando a la cocina, mirando la espalda de su pareja que se concentraba en su comida, como siempre.

-Buenos días.- Habló Rei con suavidad.

-Buenos días- contestó Haruka volteando a mirarle con una sonrisa tranquila y apenas visible.

Y el desayuno al fin fue servido, Rei comió con gran alegría, necesitaba volver a estos momentos, pues desde hacía ya bastantes semanas, Haruka y él peleaban, Haruka le había reclamado su ausencia, incluso hace dos días Haruka lo había echado de la habitación y un triste Rei había dormido sobre el escritorio, pero de pronto, el día anterior Haruka había vuelto a ser el de antes, pudo sentir esa misma paz. Estaba feliz. Por ello le dedicaría un día completo al joven de ojos azules, después de todo, eran pareja.

-¿Ya decidiste a dónde quieres ir hoy?- Preguntó Rei con una sonrisa.

-No, decide tú- respondió.

Era normal aquella contestación, así que Rei lo había pensado detenidamente, llevaría a su pareja a la mejor cita de sus vidas, y eso estaba más que claro.

Después del desayuno y unas cuantas llamadas telefónicas, Rei y Haruka salieron a "la cita", Rei lo tenía planeado, primero irían al acuario, y así fue, Haruka se notaba feliz, y en verdad lo estaba, estaba muy feliz con su visita al acuario, hacía mucho tiempo, después habían ido a almorzar a una cafetería cercana, una donde vendían un muy buen café y pastelillos de crema, después habían ido al centro comercial, ahí Rei había comprado un par de libros y Haruka había comprado un par de trajes de baño. Por suerte no hubo ningún tipo de pileta ni pecera lo suficientemente grande para que Haruka quisiera entrar.

Al atardecer, habían ido al templo a rezar un poco, Haruka fue el primero en terminar, como siempre no era un hombre de muchas palabras, se giró un poco para ver a Rei seguir rezando, admitía que el carácter de Rei era mucho más maduro que el de Rin, quizá podría acostumbrarse a esta nueva vida, no le molestaba estar con Rei en lo absoluto.

Después ambos fueron a ver que les deparaba su suerte.

" _Tu búsqueda al fin dará resultados_ " Esa había sido la suerte de Rei, el cual realmente se sintió esperanzado, quizá por fin encontraría el último ingrediente para su "proyecto", si lograba encontrar aquel maravilloso elixir, no solo su carrera como científico sería un gran éxito, sino también podría ayudar a la gente, con una sola gota, podría ayudar a la gente moribunda y enferma… Eso realmente le emocionaba.

" _Prepárate, la desdicha se acerca, no podrás huir. Sufrimiento y dolor"_ Esa había sido la suerte de Haruka, el cual se quedó pensativo, ¿era en serio lo que aquel papel estaba sentenciando?, el deseaba que no, realmente no creía mucho en esas cosas, pero tampoco negaba que eso existiese.

De camino a casa, Rei y Haruka iban tomados de la mano, no negaría Haruka que aquello realmente le hacía sentirse apenado, no por Rei ni porque alguien los viese, pero, aún no estaba del todo "acostumbrado" a ese tipo de contactos, aún su cuerpo no sabía cómo reaccionar ante tal falta de espacio personal, pero a decir verdad, tampoco le molestaba.

Al llegar al departamento, Rei dejó las llaves en aquel pequeño recipiente en un mueble de la entrada y tanto él como Haruka dejaron las chaquetas colgadas en un perchero cerca de la puerta, Haruka se propuso preparar la cena mientras miraba la tranquila noche por la ventana, habían sido días muy raros, de hecho, aquello le angustiaba, pero no hizo mucho caso. Quizá solo era pasajero, recordaría algo sobre su relación con Rei, estaba seguro.

Unas suaves manos se posaron en su vientre y sintió una tibia respiración en su cuello, Haruka apretó los ojos y después miró a Rei ahí, recargando su frente en su hombro, así que Haruka no hizo nada por moverlo, simplemente llevó una de sus manos al cabello azul de su amigo y lo acarició un poco, antes hubiese pensado que Rei y Nagisa terminarían juntos, por ello aún no creía su relación con el joven científico.

Los suaves besos de Rei comenzaron a recorrer su cuello sin siquiera pedir permiso haciendo que los suspiros de Haruka aparecieran conforme los sentía, Rei era realmente suave; Haruka cerró sus ojos dejando incluso el cucharon en paz llevando una de sus manos a la nuca de Rei.

-Te he dejado solo últimamente, perdón…- Y Haruka sintió como sus ojos se llenaron de sorpresa y después sintió el aliento de Rei chocar contra la piel de su cuello antes de continuar- Recuperaré todo el tiempo perdido… Lo prometo-.

Haruka sintió el agarre en sus caderas mucho más fuerte y asintió con suavidad, Rei llevó una de sus manos a una de las manos de Haruka que aún se encontraba libre, la tomó y la llevó a sus labios depositando un pequeño beso en ella.

Hizo a Haruka girarse hasta quedar frente a frente, Haruka ladeó el rostro tratando de no toparse con la mirada violácea de quien, ahora decía ser su pareja, sin embargo Rei le tomó de las mejillas haciendo que el de cabellos negros levantase la mirada para que pudiese verlo a los ojos.

-¿Aún estas enfadado conmigo?-Preguntó Rei.

Haruka negó un par de veces, y después sintió los labios de Rei contra los suyos, el beso era suave y tranquilo, nada en comparación de Rin que casi tan rápido como contar hasta cinco, su lengua ya estaba violando su cavidad bucal, no. Este era diferente. Este beso era tranquilo y a Haruka en cierta forma le gustaba, no era pasional, o al menos no durante los primeros momentos en los que los besos solo eran los labios moviéndose uno sobre otro, al cabo de un rato, sintió la húmeda lengua de Rei rozar con sus labios, pidiendo permiso para entrar, Haruka abrió un poco sus labios para dejarle entrar, se aferró a la espalda de Rei pues aquel húmedo contacto entre ambas lenguas lo ponía un poco tenso, y sin darse cuenta, ambos ya habían llegado a la habitación, la puerta había sido abierta con torpeza, separándose a penas unos cuantos centímetros hasta llegar a la cama.

Rei empujó a Haruka a esta y se quedó observándole mientras se desabrochaba el cuello de la camisa, Haruka se quedó mirando y tragó saliva, ¿en verdad iban a hacerlo?, aún estaba confundido y más aún cuando antier había tenido sexo con Rin, o eso creyó, sin embargo no pudo seguir pensando en ello, pues Rei se volvía a adueñar de sus labios una vez más, entonces Haruka llevó una de sus manos al rostro de Rei y le quitó las gafas dejándolas en el buró contiguo a la cama, Rei tomó su mano y la besó; en definitiva, el sexo que tendría con Rei sería muy distinto al que tuvo con Rin.

Por un momento creyó que su cuerpo reaccionaba solo, y que tal vez, ya estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de contactos con Rei, quizá había comido algo en mal estado que le provocó amnesia y por ello ahora estaba así.

No se dio cuenta en el momento que Rei se había levantado, Haruka le miró interrogativo.

¿A caso estaba desistiendo de su idea?

Entonces Rei se quedó de pie, mirando hacia la pared y después sonrió, era una sonrisa algo extraña, una que Haruka nunca había visto en toda su vida "Lo tengo" susurró, Haruka se reincorporó al oír su voz, mas no dijo nada.

Sin decir absolutamente nada más Rei salió de la habitación, Haruka observó la puerta por unos instantes, pero no le dio mucha importancia, aunque… aquello había sido de por más extraño.

Sin darse cuenta Haruka había caído víctima del sueño, ahí se encontraba, durmiendo tranquilamente, cuando la puerta se había abierto, silenciosa como la brisa, los suaves pasos en el piso eran inaudibles, y cuando menos se dio cuenta, una mano cubría su boca, Haruka peleó con todas sus fuerzas hasta que quedó completamente dormido, el aroma de aquel guante era repugnante, lo único que pudo ver antes de que sus ojos se cerrarán fue oscuridad.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La cabeza le dolía a matar, y cuando abrió los ojos aún se sentía mareado, asqueado y la luz, escasa, aún lastimaba sus ojos, trató de llevarse una mano para tallar sus ojos, pero su miedo y sorpresa fue que sus manos estaban atadas a unas correas, correas de, posiblemente cuero, debajo de él, estaba un material parecido a metal, buscó con su mirada a alguien…

¿Secuestro?

¿Robo?

Ambas palabras aparecieron en su cabeza, sin embargo al girar su cabeza notó las cortinas, cortinas oscuras, similares a las de la alcoba, sus ojos se abrieron aún más sorprendidos. Sintió las mismas correas en sus piernas, pies, abdomen y cuello, estaba completamente inmovilizado.

Trató de alcanzar una de las correas con sus dientes, estiró su cuello lo más que pudo, pero el resultado era más que obvio, no lo lograría.

-Haruka… si haces eso te lastimarás…-la voz de Rei apareció a escasos metros de él, al parecer acababa de llegar, pues dejó unas cuantas hojas frente a una mesa llena de vasos de precipitación, pinzas, filtros, etc.

-Rei… ¿Qué sucede aquí, Rei?- preguntó Haruka tratando de liberarse, la confusión aún inundaba sus ojos, quería saber que pasaba, o se volvería loco.

-Sucede que lo he descubierto, sé cuál es el ingrediente que falta a mi proyecto, estuvo delante de mí todo este tiempo…-hizo una pausa antes de girarse para poder encarar a Haruka que se encontraba aún confundido- El ingrediente secreto, para el "elixir de la juventud y belleza eterna", eres tú.

"Estas loco" susurró Haruka, jamás en su vida había estado tan asustado, pero no lo demostraría.

-No, lo he pensado detenidamente; pensé, mientras estábamos a punto de hacer el amor, descubrí que el ser más hermoso y lleno de juventud eres tú, piénsalo, Haruka. Tú y yo revolucionaremos el mundo de la ciencia- concluyó con una sonrisa extraña buscando algo en aquella mesa de trabajo.

"Últimamente… Rei siempre está en el trabajo" la voz de Nagisa reemplazó sus pensamientos "A este paso se volverá loco" le había dicho Rin aquella noche en la que se encontró con Rei a mitad de camino, aquello ahora era comprobable.

-¡Suéltame, los chicos te descubrirán! ¡Notarán mi ausencia!- Haruka había alzado la voz, y después miró a Rei que seguía ignorándole olímpicamente hasta que, al cabo de unos minutos en los que Haruka gritó pidiendo auxilio, pidiendo que Nagisa llamase, Rei se giró hacia él caminando con un extraño bisturí, Haruka miró horrorizado aquel instrumento y gritó más fuerte, sintió herir su garganta a cada grito que daba.

Cuando Rei se postró delante de él a escasos centímetros de rostro, besó su cuello y después susurró: "Lamento si te duele" y miró el filo del bisturí chocar contra su cuello, las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas "Rin, Nagisa… alguien" susurró y de pronto…

Oscuridad.

0o0o0o0o0oo0

-¡Rin, Nagisa!- y se levantó de la cama llevando sus manos a la cabeza y después, abrió los ojos, notando la enorme y lujosa habitación donde estaba, había una enorme cama, las sábanas eran de color rojo y había un aroma dulce y suave entrando por la puerta.

-¡Haru, ¿estás bien?!- entró un joven de repente y abrazó al pelinegro el cual se quedó sorprendido al ver que quien entraba a su habitación era…

0o0o0o00o0o

Continuará….

Notas del autor:

Quiero que sepan… que sé que anime es "Amnesia" y de hecho, el núcleo de la historia central de amnesia es el mismo que este fic… pero nunca terminé de verlo, porque no me gusta la protagonista, me molesta el hecho de una chica como esa, en verdad. Así que no sé qué pasó con ella, solo vi los primeros tres o cuatro capítulos.


	5. IV

IV

-Kisumi…- sus labios apenas lograron susurrar el nombre del joven que lo envolvía en sus brazos.

-¡Estaba tan asustado, Haru!- después le regaló una sonrisa y besó sus labios, cosa que por inercia Haruka rechazó, Kisumi era su persona menos favorita, y por ningún motivo, ni siquiera porque ahora estaba más confundido que nunca, dejaría que Kisumi tuviera contacto físico con él.

-¿Sigues molesto conmigo, Haru? Ya dije que lo siento, pero el bufete me tiene ocupado mucho, prometo dedicarle más tiempo a complacerte, además no estarás tan molesto después del regalo que te daré- Y antes de que Haruka dijese algo, estaba siendo arrastrado por aquella habitación, miró el suelo frío, había una alfombra con diseños hermosos, miró su pijama, una pijama azul de seda y después estaba frente a la gran ventana con cortinas color blanco, Kisumi le sonrió y besó su mejilla antes de abrir las cortinas.

Y al abrir las cortinas, delante de él había un inmenso jardín, grandes árboles, había rosales y después sus ojos azules se fijaron en la inmensa piscina, una piscina gigante, el azul en los ojos de Haru brilló y no le importó si quiera que ahora, la persona que menos toleraba en el mundo, rodeaba su cintura y besaba su nuca.

-¿Qué es esto?- susurró Haruka apoyando su mano en el cristal y Kisumi sonrió besando su mejilla una vez más.

-¿Qué tiene? Tienes la piscina techada, y sé que nunca es suficiente cuando se trata de ti, por ello mande a hacer está un poco más grande, además…- y sonrió haciendo que Haruka se girará para quedar frente a frente y besó sus labios- tienes la suerte de tener a tus pies al mejor abogado de todo Japón.

Haruka parpadeó un par de veces, era verdad que sabía que Kisumi era el abogado más poderoso y exitoso de todo Japón, pero después de la preparatoria nunca más volvió a tener contacto con él. Y de hecho, jamás tuvo el interés de tener contacto con él.

-¿Bajarás a desayunar conmigo?- preguntó Kisumi besando su oreja y después Haruka afirmó con la cabeza.

Entonces Kisumi cruzó la habitación dejando a Haruka detrás de él con un enorme conflicto mental.

Después de un rato, Haruka bajó al comedor, trató de reconocer su ropa, pero no sabía ni por dónde empezar, así que como pudo dio con lo que se iba a poner ese día, caminó por el extenso corredor decorado con pinturas y papel tapiz rojo carmín con detalles amarillos, giró hasta llegar a la enorme y angosta escalera de mármol blanco, pulcro y limpio, bajó con cuidado topándose casi al final con una chica que llegó hasta él haciendo una reverencia.

-Shigino-san está impaciente, me pidió que fuera a buscarlo-.

Haruka asintió y siguió bajando las escaleras siguiendo a la joven, que gracias al cielo lo guiaría hacia el comedor, al llegar notó como aquella mujer se unía a los sirvientes que se encontraban cerca de la mesa, Haruka se sintió un poco intimidado por aquel extraño comportamiento. Pero no hizo mucho caso, se sentó a lado de Kisumi que jugaba con la comida.

-Tardaste, ya empezaba a molestarme- habló Kisumi con cierto tono de molestia, pero después sonrió alcanzando la mejilla de Haruka para besarla; Haruka frunció un poco el entrecejo. Kisumi no le agradaba mucho, pero al parecer era su pareja nueva… diablos, esto cada vez era más confuso.

El desayuno fue tranquilo, Kisumi no dejaba de hablar de un caso de asesinato, que, por alguna razón le causaba una gracia impresionante, Haruka le escuchaba por periodos, al otro momento se distraía pensando… De acuerdo, recapitulemos todo…

Hace unos días había salido alrededor de la media noche, encontró a Rin en la calle, habían caminado juntos hasta su departamento, Rin se despidió y después el subió las escaleras, encendió las luces, dejó sus cosas en el sofá y después se asomó por la ventana para ver la espalda de Rin alejándose por la calle, miró la luz de un poste parpadeando insoportable, se metió y después cerró la puerta y las ventanas, ya que hacía mucho frío, dejó las llaves encima de la nevera y después tomó un baño, se colocó la pijama y a penas su cabeza tocó su almohada había quedado profundamente dormido.

Después, había tenido un sueño extraño y cuando despertó, Rin estaba ahí, con el desayuno y diciendo que era su pareja, estuvo con ese sentimiento de incertidumbre todo el día, habló con Rei durante el trabajo y el mismo Rei había dicho que llevaba saliendo con Rin alrededor de año y medio, al finalizar el día, Rin fue por él y ambos se fueron juntos a casa, después habían tomado una ducha… Y después, habían tenido sexo casi toda la noche, en la mañana se les había hecho tarde y salieron corriendo del departamento, al doblar la calle unos hombres los interceptaron y uno le había disparado, miró la sangre en sus manos, después escuchó la voz de Rin hablándole, después despertó en la un lugar ajeno a su hogar, y no sólo eso, Rei estaba ahí, lo había besado y, no sólo eso, había prometido tomarse un tiempo para ir por él en la noche, pues no quería que su "pareja" regresara solo, después le había prometido que irían a pasear juntos, habían salido de paseo por la ciudad, al regreso estuvieron a punto de tener sexo, pero Rei se detuvo y horas después llegó enloquecido y diciendo algo sobre su proyecto de "juventud y belleza eterna", y a su parecer le había cortado el cuello, después despertó en un lujoso cuarto y su persona menos favorita, Kisumi Shigino había entrado al escucharlo gritar y después le había mostrado un obsequio… Un obsequio que derretía el corazón de Haruka: una alberca.

Sin darse cuenta, soltó un suave suspiro, estaba confundido con todo lo que estaba pasando, quien sabe que fuerza divina se estaba burlando de él.

Kisumi se acercó y besó los labios de Haruka cosa que el rechazó por instinto, haciendo que el de cabellos rosáceos frunciera un poco el entrecejo.

Iba a reclamar hasta que el mayordomo llegó diciendo algo como de "un cliente le espera en el despacho, Shigino-san", el de ojos violetas solo pudo suspirar resignado y asintió caminando fuera del comedor, Haruka suspiró igual soltando la servilleta que tenía en sus manos y que apretaba con todas sus fuerzas.

En la tarde, cuando Haruka miraba atento la alberca delante de él, suspiró pues al ser invierno no podía sumergirse, porque según le había dicho una empleada, Kisumi no había permitido que llenasen la alberca para evitar "tentaciones", bueno…. Debía admitir que la vida con Kisumi no era tan mala, después de todo, Kisumi casi siempre estaba en el bufete y no tendría que convivir mucho con él, en ese momento alguien llegó "Nanase-san" escuchó, giró su rostro y miró a Seijuro Mikoshiba, Haruka se sorprendió un poco y caminó hacia él.

-Mikoshiba Seijuro…- hacía mucho tiempo no lo veía, sólo sabía que era un juez reconocido y la última vez que lo había visto fue durante una fiesta de Navidad que Nagisa había organizado hace un par de años atrás.

-No sabía que seguías con Shigino, pensé que después de año y medio con él ya estarías cansado- agregó Mikoshiba con una sonrisa.

Año y medio… igual que con Rei, igual que con Rin, Mikoshiba le sonrió y después se acomodó el saco caminando junto a Haruka en dirección a la gran puerta.

-¿está Shigino en casa?- preguntó Seijuro y Haruka asintió ligeramente con una sonrisa.

-En el despacho…- susurró.

-¡Qué bueno! El viaje desde Iwatobi me dejó exhausto, deberías pedirle a Shigino que se mudaran para allá. Es más práctico que venir hasta Tokio- habló Seijuro con una risa.

Así que ni siquiera estaban en Tokio, Haruka suspiró y después caminó a la sala sentándose en uno de los lujosos sillones, estaba aburrido, así que pensó "llamaré a Nagisa, o Rin o Makoto o quien sea", tomó el teléfono y lo descubrió desconectado, molestó se levantó buscando un teléfono al cual auxiliarse, pero siempre que encontraba uno, este estaba desconectado.

-¡Oye!- Habló Haruka a una de las sirvientas, la cual asustada se acercó- ¿acaso no hay ningún teléfono disponible en esta casa?

-Son órdenes de Shigino-sama.- susurró la chica y después hizo una reverencia retirándose del lugar…

¿Ordenes…? ¿Qué diablos pasaba ahí?

Continuará…


End file.
